


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-8

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-8

第8章 戰間

儘管以列寧和十月革命換得東線的和平，德意志帝國終究無法挽回劣勢，尤其在美國的軍隊、物資源源不絕地投入西線戰場之後。

1918年9月，德國最高統帥部決定求和。

之後發生的變革快得令人措手不及，短短半年之內，革命爆發、德皇退位、霍亨索倫王朝終結、德意志聯邦共和國成立，就連「普魯士王國」也不復存在，成為「普魯士自由邦」，擁有自己的邦政府與邦議會。註1

最後，普魯士殿下和德意志殿下再次前往金碧輝煌的凡爾賽宮，半個世紀前，德意志帝國誕生的所在。

踏入鏡廳時，兩旁的儀隊在同一時刻收刀入鞘，示威中傳達明顯的敵意。

身穿鮮豔禮服的法蘭西殿下率眾而立，笑嘻嘻地揮手說道：

「歡迎光臨，在你們面前的是參戰各國的全權代表，這次殘酷戰爭是你們挑起的，現在正是算帳的時候。」註2

戰勝國已經擬好一份條約，端端正正放在用大量玫瑰花裝飾的方桌上。德意志沒有任何發言的餘地，只能被動地選擇接受。

「我很榮幸地在此宣佈協約國共同的意志，並要求全權代表德國的閣下在合約上籤名。」

法蘭西斯捧起條約高聲宣讀，語調如吟詩般抑揚頓挫、優美悅耳，內容卻是異常的苛刻，甚至帶著濃濃的侮辱意味。

割讓波森、西普魯士和上西理西亞、解除萊茵河西岸武裝、放棄所有殖民地、審判前任德皇威廉二世……最最不堪的是，要被視為發起這次大戰的元兇，為一切損失與破壞負責。

四百四十項條約，路德維希每聽一條，心就沈了一分，厚實的肩膀微微顫抖，彷彿有千斤巨石，將胸口壓得無法呼吸。

「單方面的條約太不公平了！我的上司期望的是世界的正義與和平，才不是這種剝奪戰敗國的尊嚴，把他像卑劣罪犯般對待的霸淩。」

最先提出異議的不是德意志或普魯士，而位於大西洋彼岸、幫助協約國奪得最終勝利的美利堅合眾國。

這位年輕的大國握緊拳頭用力揮動，義憤填膺地罵道：

「歷史上從來沒有這樣違背了所有前例、所有傳統和所有諾言的條約。要知道，過份的折辱和傲慢的姿態只會刺傷德意志的民族情感，激發他們更深的仇恨。」

一旁的亞瑟不為所動，他制止阿爾弗雷德的動作，懶洋洋地說道：

「誰不知道這個道理？我們可比你這個天真的小鬼多活了千百歲。但，現在是民眾當權的時代，國家的所作所為都要受到群眾的審視批判。」

「他們不關心世界的前途，口口聲聲要求報復和分贓。而我們的上司需要選票，所以就只能乖乖聽話。」

法蘭西斯輕笑著接話，帶著淡淡的自嘲，隨即將昂貴的鋼筆遞給臉色鐵青的路德維希，悠然說道：

「為了感謝你這四年來的『悉心照顧』，我給你自由選擇：接受，或者讓聯軍佔領德國。」

在這次的大戰中，法國流血過多以至成為二等國家，英國也從世界的銀行變成負債國。人民的痛苦和憎恨深深影響了他們，也才會有凡爾賽條約的出現。

「你覺得，歷史將會對此有何話說？」

「至少它不會說比利時入侵德國。」

「羅馬法記載，脅迫之下所成立的契約不必遵守。請更改條約，讓德國代表加入並重新協商。」

路德維希努力壓抑內心的憤怒，儘可能用平緩的語調提出請求。法蘭西斯卻露出極其誇張的笑容，聳聳肩拒絕道：

「很可惜，身為挑起戰爭的罪犯，你們只有恭聽判決的資格，沒有討價還價的權力。」

「不！」

路德維希再也控制不住自己的情緒，他氣到渾身發抖、額頭上青筋蹦現，用力抓住法蘭西斯的衣領低吼道：

「這根本就是欺人太甚！德國寧可再次……」

話沒說完，基爾伯特就硬是把兩位國家殿下分了開來。

「冷靜點，現在的我們無力再戰。」

他同樣憤怒，卻比路德維希冷靜得多，曾經的普魯士經歷過太多勝利與失敗、榮耀與屈辱，不會在這種關鍵時刻意氣用事。

「被割讓的波森和西普魯士都是普魯士的領土，難道哥哥一點都不在乎嗎？而且，要是真的接受這份屈辱，人民一定會……」

「這裡有一堆國家，可沒時間聽你們兩兄弟內訌。要乖乖聽你哥哥的話喔！小弟弟，他可比你識實務得多。」

法蘭西斯打斷路德維希的抗議，語氣充滿譏嘲。

短暫的沈默後，基爾伯特苦笑了一下，他抽走法蘭西斯的鋼筆塞到路德維希手中，用力攬住弟弟的肩膀，沈聲說道：

「簽吧！我們必須拯救還能拯救的東西。」

路德維希掙扎許久，終究拗不過兄長的堅持，心不甘情不願地在這份屈辱的條約上籤下德意志之名。

簽約完成時，室外的禮炮開始鳴放。

德意志殿下環視在場的各國一眼，眼中燃燒著仇恨的火焰，似乎在昭示著，條約帶來的不是和平，僅僅是暫時的休戰。

凡爾賽條約簽訂後，第一次世界大戰正式落幕，留給人類一個滿目瘡痍的歐洲。

俄、土、奧三個帝國在戰火中化為灰燼，新成立的德意志聯邦共和國也處境維艱。

它產業蕭條、經濟崩潰，被鉅額的戰爭賠款壓得喘不過氣來，還被歐洲各國唾棄辱罵，斥為挑起戰爭的罪犯，不知不覺間，深深的民族仇恨於其中悄然茲長。

而一切的羞辱和不堪，都被基爾伯特咬緊牙關忍了下來，和路德維希一起學習陌生的民主制度，共同支撐這個搖搖欲墜的國家。

1922年4月，普魯士殿下率領德國代表團，出席在義大利熱那亞舉辦的國際經濟會議，毫不意外地受到英法各國的冷遇。

獲悉各國把自己撇在一邊、到亞爾培別墅舉行秘密會談的消息後，他氣憤卻又無可奈何，只能灌下一杯接一杯的啤酒解悶。

半夜一點時，沈睡中的基爾伯特被急促的電話鈴聲吵醒。

「該死的不會明天再打來嗎？混蛋！」

這幾天的遭遇和宿醉讓他頭痛欲裂、心情極為惡劣，拿起話筒便直接開罵。

「但我等不到明天。」

意外的是，話筒彼端傳來伊凡的聲音，宛如一陣冷風吹過，撫平基爾伯特的煩躁，神志也清醒了大半。

一樣是輕柔甜軟的調子，卻比以往多了分堅定與內斂，彷彿破繭重生一般。

「想要結盟嗎？我在拉巴洛等你。」

短短的一句話，就讓基爾伯特在床上翻來覆去，怎樣也無法入睡。

自從將伊凡和列寧一起送回俄羅斯後，他就時時注意那個北方巨國的局勢。

列寧的社會主義革命、紅軍與白軍的激烈內戰、大規模的瘟疫饑荒、怵目驚心的傷亡人數……他從不後悔自己的選擇，但，一想到俄羅斯這些年來經歷的一切，依然會有揮之不去的心痛。

而事到如今，自己該如何面對對方？

最後，普魯士殿下還是下定決心赴約，前往熱那亞郊外的拉巴洛，會見睽違已久的俄羅斯殿下。

那時是清晨五點，東方的天空剛透出濛濛的光，俊秀的斯拉夫青年站在一棵蘋果樹下，仰望黎明前寂靜的天空。

「你終於來了……啊、既然換了名字，應該要重新自我介紹吧？」

見到基爾伯特的那一刻，伊凡笑著朝他揮手，身上的衣服明顯不是帝國時代的式樣，而是嶄新的蘇聯紅軍軍服。

「初次見面，普魯士同志。我是世界上最大的國家——俄羅斯蘇維埃聯邦社會主義共和國，喜歡的東西是伏特加和向日葵……啊！對了，好像還有普魯士。」

生疏的稱謂讓基爾伯特相當不習慣，又不知道該說什麼才好，有歉疚有自責、有思念有關懷，還有許許多多的話語想對伊凡傾訴，偏偏全堵在胸口出不來。

猶豫到最後，他才用乾啞的嗓音低聲問道：

「你最近……過得如何？」

「多虧你送的『禮物』，我過得非常好唷！」

伊凡邊說邊張開雙手，在基爾伯特面前轉了一圈。

「瞧，我已經如你所願，變成現在這副模樣，讓全世界都罵我、怕我、排斥我。嘻嘻！這感覺可真好。」

在慘烈的革命和內戰中流盡鮮血後，斯拉夫青年的外表呈現病態的蒼白。

他依然擁有奶油色的髮絲、秀氣的面容和隨風飄動的長圍巾，晶瑩的紫眸卻冰冷到不可思議，像是被抽換了靈魂一般，和昔日有微妙的、難以言喻的差異。

「現在波蘭、立陶宛、愛沙尼亞、拉脫維亞、芬蘭，甚至連姊姊和娜塔莉亞都離開俄羅斯成為獨立的國家，害我好孤單、好寂寞。在把他們都帶回家之前，你願意來陪我嗎？畢竟……」註3

伊凡拉長語調，沒有把話說完，基爾伯特卻立刻反應過來。  
  
——畢竟，是你造就這一切的。

想到伊凡未竟的話語，基爾伯特神色一黯，心情極為複雜。他張開嘴想要說些什麼，卻發現自己無從辯解，因為事實就是如此。

是自己無視伊凡的痛苦，硬要把俄羅斯喚醒來；是自己隱瞞實情，秘密送列寧回國；是自己推波助瀾…………造就如今的俄羅斯蘇維埃聯邦社會主義共和國。

氣氛變得極其緊繃，安靜到連呼吸也清楚可聞。幾分鐘後，伊凡率先打破這詭異的沈默。

「這是很划算的交易，不是嗎？那些資本主義國家都畏懼德意志的軍事實力，更畏懼俄羅斯的共產主義，才會聯合起來排擠我們。」

他的語調無比愉悅，神態卻多了些尖刻狠厲、少了些溫柔稚氣，散發令人戰慄不已的陰寒。

「想想，要是我們合作的話，西方的傢伙會有怎樣的反應？コルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコル……光是想像他們驚慌失措、得意洋洋的笑臉瞬間扭曲的蠢樣，我就忍不住想笑呢～☆」

說到這裡，伊凡揚起甜美的笑容，朝基爾伯特伸出右手。

「你覺得如何？普魯士同志。」

基爾伯特知道，這其實不是問句，因為自己沒得選擇。

孤立無援的德國需要蘇俄，需要他的市場、原料以及在外交上的支持；蘇俄也需要德國，需要用他來制衡列強，爭取在國際上的發言權。

他們一個採取共產主義而被各國政府敵視、一個輸掉世界大戰而被西方列強欺壓，只能再次牽起手，為了互相利用。

「好。」

基爾伯特沉默許久，終於將左手搭上伊凡伸出的右手，只覺觸手一片冰涼，仔細一看，光是掌心和手腕就有數道猙獰交錯的傷疤。

「你……」

他忽然升起一股衝動，想要拉高對方的袖子，看看那隱藏在厚重軍服下的身體會是怎樣的情況。

但，基爾伯特的手才微微一動，伊凡就微笑著將手收回，讓他立刻察覺自己的失態，繼續原本的談判。

「德國正式承認蘇維埃政權，放棄所有戰爭賠償，以最優惠國待遇發展兩國的經濟貿易關係，這樣夠了吧？」

「加上軍事如何？我需要普魯士幫忙訓練蘇聯紅軍，並傳授參謀本部的作業方式。」

「啊？憑什麼本大爺要幫忙訓練敵人？」

突如其來的要求讓基爾伯特皺起眉頭，想都沒想就搖頭拒絕。

「敵人？我還以為制定凡爾賽條約的傢伙們，才是你和德意志的敵人。」

伊凡裝出疑惑的表情，扳著手指，依序念起凡爾賽條約軍事方面的內容來。

「取消參謀本部和徵兵制度，陸軍不得超過十萬人。軍械彈藥只能在協約國指定的地點儲存，不得製造或購買毒氣、戰車、裝甲車和潛水艇，交出所有的航空設備……」

「停！成交。」

基爾伯特再也聽不下去，揮手制止伊凡的唸誦，感到說不出的煩躁。

對被協約國解除武裝、層層防範的德國來說，想要繼續發展軍事，蘇俄確實是僅存的希望。

儘管對彼此有利，這種被威脅算計的感覺依然非常討厭，偏偏又不得不答應。

「作為交換，你要幫本大爺避開協約國的監視，讓德軍在俄國的土地上演練新型坦克、飛機和化學武器。這樣總行了吧？」

「沒問題，那就這樣說定囉……普魯士同志。」

伊凡點點頭，隨即捧起基爾伯特的臉，在他的唇上輕輕一吻。

冰冷的、疏離的，如雪花般輕柔、不帶任何溫情的誓約之吻。

直到這時，情感、認知與現實才揉合在一起，讓基爾伯特心痛到幾乎窒息，終於意識到：那個會揚起毫無心機的燦爛笑容、甜甜地叫自己「基爾」的高大青年，再也不會回來了。

同時，真正意識到……自己究竟對伊凡做了什麼。

隨著《拉巴洛條約》的簽訂，蘇俄和德國建立邦交，在政治、經濟、軍事上友好合作。註4

俄羅斯與普魯士也重新站在一起，似乎回到十七世紀末的相遇之初，那個被全歐洲排斥、只能相互依偎的時代。

然而，這次的結合卻沒有當年的溫暖。

再也沒有俄羅斯帝國和普魯士王國，只有蘇維埃的俄羅斯共和國、只有德意志的普魯士自由邦。

無可挽回的傷害將數百年來的眷戀和牽絆狠狠斬斷，彷彿有巨大的冰牆橫亙在他們之間，每一次對話、每一次親吻都帶著莫名的隔閡，伴隨沁入骨髓的寒意。

世界大戰和共產革命改變了一切，而他們再也回不到過去。

就這樣，戰後的和平歲月一晃而過。

1929年10月，美國證券交易所一次慘跌風潮觸發全世界的經濟大恐慌，讓德國經濟遭到毀滅性的災難。

責任感極重的路德維希每天忙得昏頭轉向，卻一天比一天虛落，一天比一天絕望，身體終於受不了而病倒。

貧窮與絕望中，德意志的民族主義驟然復甦。

卐字旗開始在各個城市飄揚，身穿泥褐色制服的凶神惡煞出現在大街小巷，廣告柱更貼滿寫著「希特勒，我們最後的希望」的海報，德意志期待一個足以振衰起弊的強人，而阿道夫‧希特勒便應運而生。

納粹黨日漸壯大的同時，普魯士殿下的權威被剝奪殆盡。

他政府被取消、總理被罷黜、議會被解散，就連軍人的驕傲也保不住，被迫在腓特烈大帝的陵寢前，宣誓服從就職為總理的希勒特的統治。註5

那一天，到處都是慶典、到處都是歡呼，樂隊不時奏響激昂的軍樂。

「從此以後，希特勒就是德意志，德意志就是希特勒！」

旗海飄揚的廣場上，留著一撇小鬍子的中年男人以狂野的手勢發表演說，說得聲嘶力竭、口沫橫飛，為自己與自己的政黨攫取更多的權力。

「我將克服德國的混亂，重新建立秩序。我將提升經濟生產力，幫七百萬失業人口導回有益的生產工作……還要一頁接著一頁撕毀那可惡的凡爾賽條約，該條約以最令人髮指的方式，作出任何民族與人群所能承受的最粗暴待遇。」

希特勒的外表和優雅、威嚴之類的形容詞完全沾不上邊。他的演說卻有一種極其恐怖的煽動力，讓群眾喪失理性，聽得聚精會神、如痴如醉，更激化人們自凡爾賽條約以來、對戰勝國的民族仇恨與復仇慾望。

「我不但會在政治上統一德意志民族，還會使之在軍事上也武裝起來。我要把一九一九年被搶走的省分、數百萬生活於水深火熱的德國人領回祖國，還要把具有千年統一歷史的德意志的生存空間建立起來，為所有德意志帶來一個幸福的未來！」

演講結束時，興高采烈的群眾爆發如雷的喝采聲，為光榮、祖國與希特勒大聲歡呼，洋溢高昂的戰意。

樂隊開始演奏德意志帝國的國歌，接著是納粹的黨歌——《霍斯特‧威瑟爾之歌》。

「旗幟高舉，隊伍嚴整又緊密。突擊隊行進，步伐沈穩厚重……各方街道，為褐色團隊開放……大街小巷將飄揚希特勒的旗幟，讓奴役的時代成為過去！」

德意志殿下也受到感染，他的意識被那鋪天蓋地的狂熱所支配，伴隨舒服到令人難以抗拒的虛脫感，忍不住跟著群眾哼唱起來。

「難聽死了，那個人只是德國製造的噪音而已。」

普魯士殿下始終冷眼旁觀，嘲諷的話語被群眾嘹喨的歌聲所淹沒。

奧地利的血統與卑微的下士軍階——光是這兩點，就註定普魯士和高層將領不會對希特勒有任何好感。註6

儀式結束而眾人離去後，普魯士殿下回到腓特烈大帝空盪盪的陵寢中，撫摸冰冷的墓碑問道：

「把普魯士精神與新的民族運動結為一體？老爹你說，那個彆腳的畫匠哪裡懂得普魯士精神？」註7

代替腓特烈大帝回答的，是擔心兄長才尾隨而來的德意志殿下。

「奧地利也是日爾曼的後裔，我不明白，為何哥哥那麼討厭元首？您喜愛的腓特烈大帝和俾斯麥宰相不也崇尚專制獨裁？」

對於路德維希的疑惑，基爾伯特重重地哼了一聲反駁道：

「那不一樣，他的出身、他的政策、他的維也納方言還有那愚蠢的反猶太主義本大爺全都討厭！」註8

「但他說他會讓德意志恢復強盛，帶我們撕毀凡爾賽條約，向那些給予我們無限屈辱的協約國報仇！」

「就憑一個只會說大話的波希米亞通訊兵？別說繼承老爹的榮耀了，本大爺一根手指就打得贏他，才不相信他能辦得到這種事。」

「但我相信！所有的人民都相信。」

路德維希搖搖頭，按住發熱的心口，語氣是全然的堅定。

「哥哥應該也聽到了吧？我們的人民的聲音。」

在經濟危機、民族仇恨和納粹的刻意煽動下，德意志的愛國情緒瘋狂高漲，陷入對希特勒非理性的崇拜之中。

作為國家的化身，德意志殿下自然而然被這股狂熱的集體意志所支配，順從人民的聲音、服從納粹的統治。

「聽到……還是很討厭。」

普魯士殿下同樣受到影響，他的理智卻始終厭惡這一切，七百年來累積的政治經驗與直覺隱隱約約告訴他，這一個出身奧地利的統治者會把德意志帶向扭曲的道路。

「但我也想要像哥哥一樣！」

路德維希突然重重地搥了牆壁一下，神情混雜氣憤、挫敗與不甘。

德意志帝國成立後，俾斯麥宰相就灌輸他許許多多知識，包括普魯士王國的一切——進步的教育、嚴明的法律、強盛的軍隊以及無數輝煌的戰果，讓他從小就崇拜哥哥，希望成為對方那樣強大的存在。

「哥哥贏得一次又一次的戰爭，讓各國都忌憚普魯士的軍事實力，還給了我這樣一個強盛的帝國。但是我……我第一次參加戰爭，明明有機會勝利的，卻在最後讓局勢變得一團糟……被各國羞辱、害國民傷心失望……」

說到後來，路德維希挺直背脊，直直瞪著基爾伯特，眼神熱烈而瘋狂。

他的個性嚴肅認真，卻年輕氣盛，沒有那些古老國家在千百年歲月中累積而成的歷練與智慧，才會特別容易鑽牛角尖，走向另一個極端，和千百萬德意志人民一起，被那個奉行武力與獨裁的元首所煽動。

「希勒特和以前那些庸庸碌碌的總統不一樣，他有足夠的能力、熱忱和決心。我相信，他一定能維護紀律和秩序，將德意志民族再次團結起來，引領我們走向全新的偉大時代。」

那便是基爾伯特與路德維希第一次的分歧，兄弟表面上親密依舊，思想與行為卻漸漸產生摩擦，帶著微妙的衿持與距離。

失去所有的權力後，基爾伯特成為無所事事的閒人，每天讀書、喝酒、看電影，像個普通人類一樣，在日漸繁榮的大眾文化中隨波逐流地活著。

他成為一名無能為力的旁觀者，看著路德維希和菲利奇亞諾再次相遇並成為好友；看著奧地利被吞併而羅德理希住了進來；看著希特勒的野心一天比一天膨脹，窮兵黷武，宣稱要為德意志拓展生存空間。

直到1939年8月23日，德國與蘇聯締結互不侵犯協定。註9

「哇！怎麼辦怎麼辦？聽說德意志的新朋友要來了。」

豔陽高照的午後，可愛的義大利青年闖入基爾伯特的房間，神色極為慌張，茶色的大眼隱隱閃爍著淚光。

那時的基爾伯特正無聊地躺在床上發呆，他坐起身來，摸摸菲利奇亞諾褐色的頭顱安撫，笑著問道：

「哈！他跟西邊的傢夥們不是關係緊張嗎？哪來的新朋友。」

「是俄羅斯，東邊的恐怖大魔王俄羅斯。日本說他是能口吐火焰，破壞一整棟大樓的巨大怪獸。普魯士陪我過去看看好不好？我怕德意志被他欺負。」

「原來……是他。」

基爾伯特笑臉一僵，神情有些不自然。

「放心，那頭笨熊不會吃人的，你直接去找威斯特就好，或者叫小少爺陪你去也行。」

猶豫一會，基爾伯特拒絕菲利奇亞諾的請求，逃難似地離開家裡，搭車前往被柏林人戲稱為「洋娃娃大街」的凱旋大街，到自己常去的露天咖啡廳消磨時間。

熙熙攘攘的大街上，人們聚在一起交頭接耳，對即將到來的戰爭交換意見，有種山雨欲來的氣氛。

每份報紙都以蘇德簽約作為頭條，其他就是討論五個月前剛佔領的捷克斯洛伐克、英法毫無效果的綏靖政策以及希勒特對波蘭的野心。

當基爾伯特將買來的報紙全部讀完後，開始在報紙上隨意塗鴨時，一道熟悉的聲音在他身旁響起。

「夠畫嗎？我這裡還有。」

隨著話聲，一份報紙遞到基爾伯特眼前，中央是一張黑白的單幅漫畫：身穿燕尾服的希特勒和一襲新娘白紗的史達林，正一臉甜蜜地牽手步入禮堂。

詭異的畫面讓他揮開報紙，嫌惡地罵道：

「這什麼鬼東西啊？！」

「美國的諷刺漫畫，不錯吧？真期待我家上司看到時的表情。」

基爾伯特抬頭一看，斯拉夫青年正笑意盈盈地望著自己，高大的身軀擋住夏日明豔的陽光。

他愣了一下，驚愕、疑惑，還有莫名的懷念，一時之間不知該如何反應。

對強盛到讓世界為之忌憚的蘇聯來說，喪失主權、僅僅作為德意志屬邦的普魯士，早已不是能與之並駕齊驅的存在。

這讓基爾伯特有些難堪、有些不甘，才會刻意避開，不想讓伊凡看到自己現在無力又落魄的模樣。

卻料不到，對方還是找了上來。

「換成我們而不是統治者的話，就會好看多了吧？可惜反了過來，應該是我穿新郎禮服、你穿新娘婚紗才對。」

沒等基爾伯特開口，伊凡就自動拉開椅子坐到他身旁，還撿起被揮落在地的報紙，再次遞給他看。

基爾伯特立刻被刺激到，之前複雜微妙的情緒全拋到腦後，他重新拿起筆，低頭兩位統治者的臉上亂塗一通，一邊罵道：

「這些醜臉全部要遮掉，遮掉！還有，想都別想！要畫也是畫你和威斯特。」

「他那麼多肌肉，穿起來一定很奇怪，就像這張圖上的史達林一樣。」

「那本大爺穿就不奇怪？」

「是你的話，再奇怪我也喜歡！」

伊凡雙手一拍，毫不猶豫地回答。他的態度和過去一樣親暱，彷彿所有的傷害和多年的隔閡都不曾存在一般。

基爾伯特卻感到異樣的壓抑和違和感，他下意識避開這個話題，轉而問道：

「你不是在跟威斯特談判嗎？怎麼能跑來找本大爺？」

「一下就說完了，用鮮血凝聚起來的德國和蘇聯人民的友誼，將會繼續保持下去並得到鞏固。」

伊凡拉開椅子坐了下來，並招來服務員，為自己點了一壺紅茶。

「既然簽訂互不侵犯條約，就來談談附加條件。首先承認芬蘭、拉脫維亞和愛沙尼亞都歸我所有，再來羅馬尼亞和義大利我也很想要。對了對了，還要沿著維斯杜拉河瓜分波蘭，最好派你哥哥來動手，他和我一起做過三次，肯定非常熟練……咦？你說也聽聽你的意見？俄羅斯沒提供這種服務喔！」

伊凡一口氣覆述之前對路德維希說的話，聲音甜美可愛，內容卻是無比霸道，完全不給人拒絕的餘地。

他在紅茶裡加了一匙又一匙的砂糖，接著說道：

「後來小義大利不知道為什麼哭了起來，德意志忙著安撫他沒空理我，我就自己過來找你玩了。」

「不知道？肯定是你把他給嚇哭的吧？」

基爾伯特沒好氣地吐嘈，伊凡則搖搖頭，裝出既委屈又無辜的模樣反駁。

「才沒有，我只是朝他揮了揮魔法棒而已。」

「魔法棒？」

「對，是我在你家庭院裡拔的，只要一擰開就有乾淨的水流出來，真是太厲害了。」

伊凡拿出精鋼鑄成的水管，獻寶似地遞給基爾伯特看，後者卻嗤之以鼻，毫不客氣地嘲笑道：

「噗哈哈！你果然是鄉巴佬，拔出來的水管根本是廢物，那要有自來水管線才能用，笨蛋。」

「但是很可愛嘛！」

伊凡溫柔地撫摸堅硬而光滑的水管，指著水龍頭的部分說道：

「我的向日葵都枯死了，剛好可以拿它來代替。你看，長長的管子是花莖，最上面的像花瓣。而且……」

基爾伯特翻了個白眼，正想要說些什麼時，伊凡話鋒一轉，高高舉起水管續道：

「開槍射擊一點感覺也沒有，要是拿這個往人類的頭顱上一敲，手感肯定很舒服、很痛快吧？コルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコル……要試試看嗎？你肯定會喜歡的。」

斯拉夫青年邊說邊握住基爾伯特的右手腕，力道極大，像是要把對方的腕骨捏碎一般。

他的聲音溫柔到令人毛骨悚然，帶著殘酷的快意。喧鬧的大街似乎在剎那變得一片死寂，從炎熱的盛夏進入凜冽的寒冬。

「唔……」

劇烈的痛楚讓基爾伯特額間沁出薄薄的冷汗，感到難以言喻的恐怖感。

幾百年的戰鬥經驗告訴他，那不是玩笑，而是發自內心、真真切切的殺意。

「放手！」

他不甘示弱地揚起頭顱，冷冷瞪視伊凡，對方神色自若，眼神幽深而冰冷，背後似乎有濃稠到化不開來的黑闇。

「嘻嘻！」

就這樣僵持一會，伊凡突然勾起嘴角，露出和往常一樣天真無邪的笑容，適才的狠厲瞬間消失得無影無蹤，一股不祥感卻在基爾伯特的心中揮之不去。

「普魯士同志的臉色好難看，不會是當真了吧？我哪捨得打你呢～☆」

他若無其事地放開基爾伯特的手，接著用水管指向不遠處一身戎裝、騎在高大駿馬上的腓特烈大帝青銅塑像，笑吟吟地說道：

「德意志說你最喜歡來這間看得到腓特烈的咖啡廳消磨時間，不過這條街可真好玩，到處都是普魯士以前的統治者的雕像，難怪叫做洋娃娃大街。」註10

他小口小口啜飲香甜的紅茶，又接著說下去。

「看來基爾比我還幼稚？我把羅曼諾夫皇室的成員全部槍決，就連彼得大帝的聖彼得堡也改成列寧格勒，你卻直到現在，還守著腓特烈大帝和霍亨索倫家族的墓碑不放。」

聞言，基爾伯特的心猛地顫了一下，這句話帶給他的痛，比手腕的傷害嚴重千百倍。

國王、政府、主權、軍隊——在納粹的大德意志帝國裡，所有普魯士賴以存在的理由，數百年來浴血奮戰的原因都被一筆抹消，只能藉由雕像、史書、日記來回憶曾有的時光。

什麼是不惜一切代價來捍衛的？什麼是絕對不肯讓人破壞的？什麼是至死不渝追求的？

普魯士王國也好、霍亨索倫家族也好，全都滅亡了。

心思被戳破後，基爾伯特有一瞬間的動搖，原本以為不會有的悲傷侵襲而來，甚至產生抓著伊凡哭泣的衝動。

然而，也僅僅是瞬間的動搖。

「啪！啪！」

基爾伯特狠狠打了自己兩下巴掌，一左一右，打散那不該存在的迷惘與脆弱，一度黯淡的眼眸再次散發炫目的光彩。

他還擁有弟弟路德維希。

繼承普魯士的精神、文化，由普魯士王國一手締造的德意志帝國。

不再是一個國家，至少可以做一名騎士，以德意志騎士團為名出生的他，本來就是為此而存在的。

「對，這都是普魯士驕傲的過去，憑什麼要放下？但……本大爺再也不會來這裡。」

基爾伯特把苦澀的黑咖啡一飲而盡，看了普魯士最偉大的國王的雕像最後一眼，丟下一張紙鈔起身離開。

他可是所向無敵的基爾伯特大爺，能做的事情還有很多很多，沒那個閒工夫在這自怨自艾。

「等等，我的話還沒說完。」

伊凡站起身來，突然從背後抱住正欲離去的銀髮青年。

「還記得德意志統一之前的事嗎？我的諾言一直有效。」

親密的摟抱引來附近路人異樣的眼光，伊凡卻毫不在意，湊到基爾伯特的耳畔，低聲呢喃。

「我說過，如果德意志對普魯士不好，俄羅斯就會把他從德意志那邊搶過來……你現在過得如何？親愛的普魯士同志。」

這句話讓基爾伯特身體一僵，有片刻的遲疑，想到世界大戰後種種的壓抑和不快，又想到近二個世紀前的七年戰爭時，東普魯士被佔領、被迫在聖彼得堡和那頭大白熊共同生活的日子。

接著，似乎有根冰針輕輕地紮了一下心底，詭異而黏稠的寒意通過腳底、腹部、胸口，迅速竄升到腦袋中，讓他瞬間明白過來。

他冷笑一聲，立刻掙脫伊凡冰冷的懷抱，豎起中指反駁道：

「本大爺的生活好得很！你只是想要吞併普魯士的土地吧？在那之前，普魯士會幫德意志把俄羅斯打得潰不成軍。」

「喔？給我哥尼斯堡當手續費就好了，記得種滿向日葵。」

伊凡像是沒聽到他的話似的，用輕快的語調自顧自地說了下去，說得輕描淡寫又漫不經心，讓人弄不清其中的真意。

「休想！那裡可是本大爺的心臟。」

「就因為是基爾的心臟，我才會想要嘛……你說我該為它取什麼名字？加理寧格勒如何？聽起來很可愛。」

「你到底聽不聽得懂人話啊笨熊？！要不要本大爺叫動物園的人來把你抓回去？」

「好啊！」

基爾伯特還沒反應過來，斯拉夫青年就執起他的左手，於手背印下一記冰涼的吻。

愛著，又恨著。

才會一次次情不自禁地接近，試探、撩撥、傷害，又在即將跨越界線之前退開，就這樣陷入難解的僵局之中。

「我會在俄羅斯等你。」

那是邀請、是宣告，同時也是暗示。

他們都心照不宣，所謂的德蘇互不侵犯條約，只是互相算計的暫時休戰協定。征服波蘭和法國後，第三帝國的元首就會撕毀協約轉而攻擊蘇聯。

或許，他們也都在等待，等待無可避免的世界性戰爭再次爆發，等待激烈的、自毀式的，能把一切矛盾一切愛憎徹底解決的終結到來。

1939年9月，希特勒進攻波蘭，就此揭開第二次世界大戰的序幕，將西方文明推入真正的荒蕪與破壞之中。

一紙派令讓普魯士殿下重新回到軍中指揮作戰，只因德意志需要驍勇善戰的條頓戰神的力量。

「世界霸權或者徹底淪亡，元首說，我們只有這兩個選擇。哥哥願意協助我嗎？一起向西方各國討回應該屬於我們的勝利、尊嚴與榮耀。」

開戰前的最高統帥部裡，德意志青年換上希特勒親自設計的軍服，不復年少時期的青澀稚嫩，顯得高大健壯、英姿煥發。

他神情堅毅，似乎擁有鋼鐵般的意志，眼神卻透露一種非理性的狂熱，出於對戰爭、對復仇、對榮耀與霸權的追求。

那不只是路德維希的意志，更是被希特勒所鼓動，第三帝國的人民的意志。

「……我願意。」

在一眾出身普魯士的德軍高級將領面前，銀髮紅眸的條頓戰神單膝跪地，向大德意志帝國低下他高傲的頭顱。

「普魯士永遠忠於德意志，德意志高於一切。」

他驀然想起遙遠的從前，年幼的條頓騎士稚嫩的話語。

「願上天給我們機會戰鬥，在這裡保衛我們的君王。騎士要為領主辛苦備嚐，丟些血肉也理所應當——我們呢？薩爾查，既然本大爺是騎士，總該有守護的對象吧？」

「我是德意志的子民而你是德意志騎士團，如果非要在天主之外尋找值得侍奉的君王，那就只有德意志了，我們的故鄉——Deutschland」

十三世紀時，條頓騎士團向第一帝國——德意志的神聖羅馬帝國宣誓效忠，換取作為普魯士國家的身份。

十九世紀時，普魯士王國喚醒沈眠中的帝王，將一切的威權與榮耀交到第二帝國——德意志帝國掌中。

二十世紀的現在，普魯士自由邦則臣屬於第三帝國——納粹的大德意志帝國，效忠他、守護他，陪他走向充滿血腥與殺戮的戰場。

即使等待在前方的，是無論成功或失敗，都將萬劫不復的未來。

註1 威瑪共和

1918年8月，德國決定認輸求和，並要修改憲法，將政體改為議會民主制度（美國），沒有一個團體願意背負戰敗的責任，最後由社會民主黨的領袖出來組織新政府。

然而，之前的德國一直隱瞞戰情，讓人民認為勝券在握（認輸時，德國還佔領法國、比利時的大片領土），現在卻突然宣佈認輸，使民眾既錯愕又憤怒。十一月時，對政府的不滿，加上對戰爭的厭惡和國內的經濟惡化，促使士兵與工人聯合發動革命，並蔓延到德國大部分地區。

德皇威廉二世、巴伐利亞國王、薩克森國王和德意志其他邦國的大公都在這次的革命中退位，之後德意志聯邦共和國建立（即俗稱的威碼共和），王國一律被改為自由邦。

註2 凡爾賽條約

法叔那句是英國首相對德國代表說的。

1919年3月，英國首相勞和喬治、法國總理克萊蒙梭、美國總統威爾遜「三巨頭」主導召開巴黎和會，決定對德國的懲罰事宜，最後於6月28日在巴黎凡爾賽宮的鏡廳簽署條約，全稱為《協約國和參戰各國對德和約》。

條約的內容極其嚴苛，高額的戰敗賠款使德國經濟崩潰，陷入恐怖的通貨膨脹之中。更嚴重的是，凡爾賽條約從頭到尾都不允許德國代表參與協商，還讓德國代表像犯人一樣，住在圍滿鐵絲網的房子內。這種屈辱，以及讓德國獨自背負戰爭罪責的作法深深刺傷德國人民的感情，也才讓之後的希特勒有機會挑起、利用這股民族仇恨，發動第二次世界大戰。

（正式的簽約過程其實還算平和，德國代表知道條約要求修改，但被英法拒絕都是之前就發生的事，最後出於無奈才派了比較不重要的政治人物來簽，那句「歷史將會怎麼說」也確實是德國代表問的。另外，文中阿爾的態度不完全等於美國的態度，威爾遜一開始反對英法的報復行動，三巨頭常常起爭執，但到後來，但到後來對德國的態度也轉趨強硬，不過最後美國還是因為國會反對，沒有簽約。）

當時義大利總理尼蒂便說「違反所有的諾言、所有的前例、所有的傳統，使德國代表不能發一言，為近代史留下可怕的一頁。」

註3 十月革命後的俄羅斯

十月革命後的俄羅斯改稱蘇維埃俄國，1922年才改稱俄羅斯蘇維埃聯邦社會主義共和國，是蘇聯第一個加盟國。（因此作為國家的俄羅斯和蘇聯是同時存在的，蘇聯比較像一個擁有許多成為的大家庭。）

列寧十月革命成功後，擁護蘇俄的紅軍和擁護皇室的白軍（受英法各國支援）爆髮長達四年的內戰，加上饑荒和瘟疫，傷亡人數較第一次世界大戰來得更多。

而原本俄羅斯帝國境內的少數民族也紛紛獨立，包括曾經是國家的波蘭、立陶宛，和第一次成為獨立國家的拉脫維亞、芬蘭、愛沙尼亞等等。

烏克蘭則分為二半，西烏克蘭被波蘭佔領，東烏克蘭則成立蘇維埃政権，在1922年蘇聯成立時，加入為其盟國之一。白俄羅斯一度被德軍佔領，成立為共和國，德軍戰敗後就推翻共和國，建立白俄羅斯蘇維埃社會主義共和國，之後加入蘇聯。

註4《拉巴洛條約》

1920年代初期，蘇俄和德國都被西方各國所排擠，因此兩國開始接近，以破除外交上的孤立，同時增加和協約國討價還價的籌碼。

1922年4月10日義大利熱那亞舉行歐洲國家經濟會議，有英、法、意、日、比、德、蘇等29個國家參加。率領蘇俄代表團的齊切林在經過柏林時，就和德國總理維爾特、外長拉特瑙商定了蘇德條約草案，但德方還在猶豫沒有簽字。

熱那亞會議召開後，德國處處受英法各國的排擠和冷遇，這便加深德國的危機感，認真考慮簽訂蘇德條約。齊切林便在4月16日淩晨1時15分打電話給德國代表，邀請他們隔天早上到熱那亞郊區拉巴洛舉行談判，最後簽訂《德國和俄羅斯蘇維埃聯邦社會主義共和國協定》，通稱《拉巴洛條約》，德國承認蘇維埃政權（西方各國在二年後才陸續承認），在政治、經濟、軍事、外交上互相合作，1926年4月又簽訂《蘇德友好中立條約》。

另外在軍事方面，1920年代初期，德國的國防軍和蘇俄的紅軍就已經私下建立軍事合作關係，蘇聯提供場地，讓國防軍演練被凡爾賽合作禁止的坦克、裝甲車、飛機等武器，國防軍則協助訓練處於草創階段的紅軍，教導他們德軍參謀本部的作業方式。

1935年蘇聯一次極為成功的軍事演習結束後，德國派駐蘇聯的全權代表科斯特林將軍便說：「我們與有榮焉，那些指揮官和領導人員都是我的學生。」

註5 一次大戰後的普魯士

一次大戰後，普魯士王國被改為普魯士自由邦（佔德國面積的三分之二），但有自己的總理、邦政府和邦議會。

但1932年7月20日，德國總理巴本採取被稱作「鞭打普魯士」（Prussian coup）的行動，他罷黜普魯士的政府、將普魯士各部長趕出辦公室，並架空普魯士總理布勞恩的權力，以自己作為中央政府在普魯士的全權代表，使普魯士不再具有自主性。

1933年2月27日，納粹縱火燒燬國會大廈並嫁禍共產黨，以次為藉口頒佈「保護人民和國家法令」，廢除大部分憲法，解散各邦的邦政府與邦議會，從而完成法西斯的極權獨裁，普魯士也正式喪失主權。

註6 軍方對希勒特的態度

在納粹黨開始崛起和希特勒掌權的前期，國防軍、尤其是高層將領大多都看不起他，因為希特勒是奧地利人，在一次世界大戰時，還只是個在波西米亞服役的下士而已。

例如出身普魯士，一次大戰後期的德國最高統帥、後來當到威瑪共和總統的興登堡，他都稱呼希特勒為「波西米亞下士」、「彆腳的畫匠」（希特勒原本想當畫家）或「頂多能當到郵局局長的男人」。

不過希特勒實行獨裁後，就和軍方和解，一步步把那些瞧不起他的高層將領換成他自己的人馬了。

註7 「波茨坦之日」

1933年3月21日，納粹黨刻意選在具有歷史意義的波茨坦，召開取得政權後的首屆國會。當選為總理的希特勒並在腓特烈大帝的陵寢旁，向年邁的總統興登堡宣誓忠於德意志，並宣誓要把「普魯士精神」與「新的民族運動」結為一體，從而接管政權。（不確定那時希特勒是不是已經被稱作「元首」，文中因稱謂需要還是先用orz）

而這也是當初統一的德意志帝國召開第一屆國會的日子，象徵「第三帝國」跳過威瑪共和，成為「第二帝國」的合法繼承者。

另外，希特勒的演講改自他1939年4月18日的演說，那時他已把演說的內容幾乎全部完成，向群眾誇耀他的政績。

註8 普魯士王國對猶太人的態度

不少學者任為希勒特的反猶太主義主要來自奧地利，他在維也納成長，並在那裡閱讀許多宣傳種族優劣論的書籍，而那裡正是自古反猶太人較嚴重的地區。（但這點未有定論）

普魯士的情況卻不一樣，霍亨所倫王室對猶太人較為寬容，甚至會與之合作。例如普魯士改革時代時，普魯士首相哈登堡便在1812年3月施行「解放猶太人」政策，給予猶太人完整的公民權利（這在當時並不多見）。十九世紀後期，俾斯麥首相掌權時，也與猶太人銀行家往來密切，當時普魯士之所以能成功建立排除奧地利的關稅同盟，就是仰賴猶太人銀行家的大力幫助。

註9 德蘇互不侵犯協定

1939年8月23日，德蘇簽訂互不侵犯協定。（歷史上是在莫斯科簽訂，但本家漫畫裡是在柏林）這並非出於友好，只是雙方的緩兵之計，文中提到的希特勒與史達林的諷刺漫畫就是在諷刺這件事。

希特勒敵視共產主義，很早就宣稱要攻佔蘇聯，為德國擴展在東方的「生存空間」，還跟義大利、日本簽訂過《反共產國際條約》，他之所以簽訂這個條約，是要在蘇聯掩護下對西方作戰，戰勝後再集中全力攻打蘇聯。

史達林也非常清楚這點，他簽約是為了儘可能拖延希特勒攻打俄國的時間，以爭取時間備戰，同時趁希特勒和同盟國作戰時，趁機在東歐進行擴張。

另外，「用鮮血凝聚起來的德國和蘇聯人民的友誼將會繼續保持下去並得到鞏固」，這句話是史達林對希特勒說的。

註10洋娃娃大街

十九世紀初，普王腓特烈•威廉三世對拿破崙戰爭勝利後，下令將菩提樹下大街的東段改建為「凱旋大街」，並在東西段交界處設置腓特烈大帝的騎馬像。

二十世紀初，德皇威廉二世又在「凱旋大街」兩旁建造歷代統治者共32組的雕像，這條街因此被柏林人稱為「洋娃娃大街」。


End file.
